


glowing pink

by thebeasknees



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 2nd person POV, Crushes, Falling In Love, Longing, M/M, Yearning, anf projecting, basically i am very in love, hmm, mitski lyrics, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeasknees/pseuds/thebeasknees
Summary: It feels like you're blossoming.A budding flower, opening up up up until you're alive, awake and spread. The tight feeling in your stomach that moves it's way up your chest and into your neck keeps itself there. It's like not breathing, like you can't inhale.(Yearning for him.)
Relationships: (They arent dating yet), Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy
Kudos: 2





	glowing pink

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> 💗

It feels like you're blossoming.

A budding flower, opening up up up until you're alive, awake and spread. The tight feeling in your stomach that moves it's way up your chest and into your neck keeps itself there. It's like not breathing, like you can't inhale.

You feel so awake that every now and then your belly twitches up. You can't keep yourself still. There's something under your skin, and it hides there, crawling and tickling and it's right under the surface.

Though, it never shows itself.

You think of him. You think of all of him. You think of his long, dark brown hair that crowns his face, the few strands that flow over his forehead. And you think about how sharp he is, how he's all angles and spikes, how he's boney.

You think of his smile. The gap between his teeth that he sometimes sticks the tip of his tongue at. Poking and poking, all in concentration, and how he looks at you. How his face goes all lazy and soft and  _ beautiful,  _ oh, so, so stunning.

So stunning.

You're budding alone all about him, the feeling in your throat that's tight and restraining, and you long. You yearn for something, and as you open your mouth, it's like the words are gnawing at you. They want out. They want to be known.

  
  


You think of his voice. It's a nice voice. Soft and flippy and it's like buzzing static to your ears, dissolving. You feel like goop. Even though there's that adrenaline, your heart beating against your chest, it feels like too much. You're melting. You're burning yourself out, burning burning burning, and you feel so loose. Candle wax. 

You feel like candle wax.

So, as you sit, budding a glowing and melting, you let the words fall out. They drift easily off your tongue and into the empty room, to be known only by you.

_ 'I love you.' _

  
  
  
  



End file.
